Là où les fleurs poussent
by Edna-lys
Summary: Afin de punir Sherlock, les parents de celui-ci lui font passer les vacances à la campagne, chez Mrs. Hudson. Pour Sherlock, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux...jusqu'à ce qu'il y fasse la rencontre de John, un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui. À travers aventures et quotidien, les deux garçons apprendront à développer leur confiance ainsi que leur grande amitié. Kid!lock. 1ère fic. :D
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ^^ Enchantée tout le monde, ceci est ma première fiction (yéééé)! Et oui, j'ai décider d'exploiter Sherlock en premier parce que, ben, c'est quand même vachement bien XD (allez, avouez).

Titre :_**La où les fleurs poussent**_

Résumé : Afin de punir Sherlock, les parents de celui-ci lui font passer les vacances à la campagne, chez Mrs. Hudson. Pour Sherlock, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux...jusqu'à ce qu'il y fasse la rencontre de John, un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui. À travers aventures et quotidien, les deux garçons apprendront à développer leur confiance ainsi que leur grande amitié.

Disclaimer : Je n'ai AUCUN droits sur Sherlock Holmes. Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et la super (que dis-je, magnifique) série Sherlock, à Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et BBC.

Note : Désolée pour les fautes.

Remerciements : Merci à _**Elyzabeth-Marie-Holmes **_pour ses conseils.

P.S. Vous pouvez voir ce premier chapitre comme un prologue, puisque c'est plus une mise en contexte.

Sur ce, fini le bavardage et bonne lecture! ^_^

Chapitre 1 : Pétunias

« ...ce qui, à ma connaissance, est aussi appelé un adultère. ».

Dans le salon du manoir Campbell planait un silence choqué. Tous les visages fixaient le même point , dans un coin de la salle. À cet endroit, debout parmi les invités, se tenait un petit garçon de 10 ans, Sherlock Holmes.

Celui-ci venait, dans le plus grand des calmes, de dévoiler au public les activités nocturnes peu catholiques du dimanche de tante Martha, empêchant donc celle-ci de proférer des insultes à une autre parente présente. La vielle _lady_ le regardait, outragée, une expression d'horreur sur le visage et, peu à peu, les murmures s'élevèrent.

« Quelle honte! », « Comment ose-t-il dire des choses pareilles!? », « On a pas idée d'emmener un tel enfant! ». Les reproches fusaient, mais Sherlock ne brochait pas, soutenant les regards réprobateurs qui l'attaquait de tous côtés. Soudain, une voix qu'il connaissait très bien traversa le bruit.

-Sherlock!

Sa mère.

Celle-ci fulminait, se tenant bien de garder son calme face aux autres invités. Elle saisit rageusement son fils par le bras et l'entraînât hors de la foule. Sherlock savait ce qui l'attendait, depuis le début, depuis ses déductions sur sa tante, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait l'habitude.

Le demeure Campbell possédait plusieurs couloirs et grandes salles ainsi qu'un somptueux jardin. L'architecture Victorienne complètement restaurée du bâtiment, lui donnait gracieusement le titre de manoir. Plusieurs miroirs et ornements fleuris, ainsi qu'un sol en damiers, décoraient les longues allées de la bâtisse.C'est dans l'un de ces couloirs vides de visiteurs que la mère de Sherlock souleva son fils et le posa fermement sur une des commodes ,entre deux vases remplient de pétunias. La femme s' accroupie vers son enfant et commença d'une voix suppliante:

« -Sherlock! Enfin! Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses?! À chaque fois tu nous refait le même coup!

-Mais _Mummy_,-répondit Sherlock- C'est elle qui l'a cherché!

- N'essaie pas de mettre la faute sur les autres! Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'humilier de telle sorte devant tout le monde, surtout si...

-IL SUFFIT! »

La chicane s'arrêtât. Le père venait de débarquer, visiblement en colère, accompagné de Mycroft.

- « En voilà assez! C'est la troisième fois en deux mois que tu nous humilies!

- Si je ne faisais rien, c'est elle qui allait sortir ses idioties de mensonges à toute la salle. Je l'ai simplement remis à sa place.

-Ça ne te regarde pas!-rugis le père en haussant le ton- C'est de la vie privée, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler!

-Mais ça se voyait au milieu de sa figure!-reprit Sherlock en bondissant sur ses pieds- Dis-leurs Mycroft, même toi tu l'a deviné tellement c'était grossier! »

Silence.

Mycroft ne dit rien.

- « Je suis désolé Sherlock,mais cette fois c'est trop.- résonna la voix du père- Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de te priver de repas et de retourner dans ta chambre. Nous rentrons à la maison demain, inutile de s'attarder trop longtemps après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ta mère et moi te trouverons une excuse plus convenable une fois rentrés. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il restait là, immobile. Il n'arrivait pas a le croire, son frère n'avait rien dit. Il l'aurait défendu normalement, surtout quand l'excuse était si évidente. Mais non, il n'avait pas bougé, le regard vers le sol, la tête traîtreusement penchée. Lâche.

Sa mère approchât.

- « Sherlock... », dit-elle en lui prenant l'épaule, et il s'en allât.

Il entrât dans la chambre bouillonnant de rage et se vautra dans les nombreux oreillers du lit. Il se sentait trahit, impuissant et ça l'horripilait . Il détestait les riches qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs réceptions et leurs manoirs, il haïssait son frère qui le laissait tomber encore une fois, il maudissait tante Martha qui ne pensait qu'à sa réputation et à tromper son mari, et il jurait contre le monde entier qui ne le comprenait jamais.

* * *

La demeure des Holmes n'était pas très grande comparée à ce que l'on s'attendrait pour une famille de cette classe, cependant, elle se détachait grandement des autres maisons alentour. Le devant de briques était envahit de lierre, derrière deux grands ormes fièrement dressés, cachant une partie de la bâtisse. Proche d'un des coins du toit de tuile se se détachait une petite pièce,telle une tour, offrant une protubérance à la maison.

La bibliothèque.

Sherlock aimait beaucoup s'y retrouver, entouré de tout ces livres et ces documents. Non pas qu'il en ait aucun dans sa chambre, mais ceux-ci finissaient souvent sous les méfaits d'une expérience douteuse (comme ce dernier livre, il y a un mois, « _le système solaire expliqué aux enfants _», brûlé au contact de l'acide citrique.).

Bref, c'est donc dans cette pièce que Sherlock s'était réfugié dès leur retour, feuilletant les manuels de chimie à la recherche d'une nouvelle expérience, quand ses parents firent leur entrée.

« Après avoir longtemps réfléchi, ta mère et moi avons décidé d'une punissions adéquate pour te faire comprendre ta conduite. Ton problème étant, bien sûr, ton incapacité à intégrer la société, nous avons choisi de te faire changer d'environnement. »

Un voile passa devant les yeux de Sherlock. Ces parents lui avaient déjà fait ce discours auparavant et il connaissait le résultat. Une colonie de vacances.

Une moue de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Il détestait ces colonies. Tous ces enfants qui criaient à s'en exploser les tympans, entrain de jouer à leurs « piti » jeux et à chanter leurs « pitites » chansons, s'extasiant à la moindre fleur, au moindre galet. Brrrr! Il en avait des frissons d'ennui.

« C'est pourquoi tu passera le reste de tes vacances chez Madame Hudson, à la campagne. »

Il arrêtât sa lecture. Comment? Pas de colonies? Remarque, pensa-t-il, la dernière fois qu'il l'on mis dans un camp de jour, il s'était fait expulser dès le lendemain pour avoir fait craquer plus du tiers des moniteurs. Leur priver de cette humiliation n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...

« Tu pars dès demain, reprit le père, mais interdiction d'apporter une seule de tes expériences ni un seul des livres ici présent. Je te conseil de commencer tes bagages. » Et ils sortirent.

Sherlock fit tomber son livre. Pas d'expérience. Il allait passer presque 2 mois sans aucunes de ses expériences ni même un banal bouquin de chimie chez une vielle dame qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 4 ans, en plein milieu de la campagne. Il allait en mourir d'ennui. Tout ça à cause d'une vieille femme hypocrite.

Plein de colère, Sherlock sorti de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans même faire attention à Mycroft, à qui il lança un regard noir.

* * *

« Quel manteau veux-tu apporter? » lui demanda sa mère, devant la pile de linge.

Aucune réponse. Sherlock ne l'écoutait même pas. Il était assis sur son bureau, la tête tournée vers la vitre, contemplant l'arrière cour. Sherlock aimait cette maison, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir à l'aise malgré la présence constante de Mycroft.

Il soupirât intérieurement, ces deux mois s'annonçaient terriblement longs.

...À suivre.

Review?

* * *

Voilaaaaaaa! C'était le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé (même si il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment). MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas, John arrive dès le prochain ^^. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, bonne ou mauvaise , j'accepte tout. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, me revoilà! Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais je débute dans le métier.  
En passant, j'ai vue le trailer officiel du Hobbit 2 et rien qu'à entendre la voix de Smaug, tu sais que ça va être génial *-*

Titre :** Là où les fleurs poussent**

Disclaimer : Rien concernant Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient.

Réponses aux réviews anonymes :

_**Guest **: Haha merci bien, et pour ce qui est de la suite, la voici!_

Remerciement : Merci encore à _**Élysabeth Marie Holmes**_, pour ces précieux conseils et merci également à _**Siamoises**_, _**Ellenather**_, _**The Great Victoria Grant**_ et _**Frog38**_ pour leur encourageantes reviews!

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 2, c'est vraiment maintenant que l'histoire commence et j'espère franchement ne pas vous décevoir *croise les doigts*.

Chapitre 2 :Fleur de pommier

_Joli rossignol et fleur de pommier,_

_Si la neige tombe au mois de juillet,_

_[…]_

_C'est que le soleil en Janvier brillait,_

_Joli rossignol et fleur de pommier._

_-_Robert Desnos

* * *

Sherlock préférait étrangement la ville à la campagne, surtout la nuit, quand elle se trouvait illuminée par les feux des lampadaires et des magasins, avec les phares des voitures passants à toute vitesse, faisant danser les contrastes sur les murs et les pavés noircis.

Il savait que si il s'y promenait à cette heure tardive, personne ne le remarquerait. Il se confondrait parfaitement avec l'ombre autour de lui.

Tout en se remémorant ses souvenirs de Londres, Sherlock tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux n'avait rien d'urbain, c'était même on ne peut plus rural. De vastes champs bordurées d'arbres, une maison par-ci, un vallon par-là, typique de la campagne anglaise.  
Sherlock soupira intérieurement,il ne détestait pas la campagne, mais celle-ci lui paraissait parfois vide et trop vaste pour lui.

Il se dit que, plus tard, il habiterait en ville.

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps que les Sherlock avait vu Mrs. Hudson. La dernière fois, elle venait le garder à la maison et encore, ce n'était que de vagues souvenirs.

Cette femme c'était avérée d'une grande utilité pour l'empêcher de faire exploser la maison et il semblerait qu'elle ait également eue à garder Mycroft.  
Cette pensée le fit sourire, son frère détestait être surveillé. En même temps, c'est lui qui devais bien rigoler à présent.  
Il émit une grimace face aux deux longs mois d'ennui qui l'attendaient.

« Ça ne sers à rien de faire la tête Sherlock. »

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, en face de lui, sur le siège passager. Bien sur que ça ne servait à rien, comme si ses parents allaient revenir sur leur décision à cause d'une grimace. Cela ne changerait rien, mais Sherlock n'allait certainement pas se montrer de bonne humeur.

* * *

Bridgetown était un petit village, environs 1500 habitants, pas plus, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Par la fenêtre de la voiture, Sherlock observait. Petites rues, maisons collées, une église à droite, une école à gauche, Sherlock créait une carte de son environnement.

Il devait cependant avouer que l'endroit ne semblait pas si désagréable.

La voiture bifurqua sur la droite et s'engagea dans une route sinueuse,au nom de Bleeker Street (1), puis, au bout de quelques minute, le véhicule s'arrêta.

La première chose qui frappa Sherlock, ce fut le nombre incontestable de plantes autour de lui. Il y en avait partout, et ça n'avait rien à voire avec les deux grands ormes de chez lui, non, là c'était tout un échafaudage de plantes et de fleurs qui venait ombrager la petite entrée. Des conifères et des fougères de toutes sortes, envahissant la plate bande, étouffant la clôture de bois comme si on avait besoins de les retenir de peur qu'ils recouvrent le monde entier d'un duvet vert. Des tonnes de lierres et de vignes s'entremêlaient entre elles à travers les bacs à fleurs pour finalement aller rejoindre le toit.

Sherlock suivit sa mère sur les quelques dalles qui conduisaient à l'entrée, sa petite valise entre les doigts. L'adresse de la maison était cachée par l'une des multiples plantes grimpante, mais Sherlock réussi à discerner un 122 sur la petite plaque bleu. Sa mère pressa fermement la sonnette et quelques secondes plus tard, on ouvrait la porte.

Mrs. Hudson n'était pas vieille pour une femme qui vivait seule, elle était dans la quarantaine, cinquantaine tout au plus, et pourtant Sherlock déduisit qu'elle avait déjà été mariée. Plusieurs fois peut-être.

« Bonjour Sherlock! Ça alors, c'est fou comme tu es devenu grand! »

Ce dernier failli lever les yeux au ciel, cette remarque manquait terriblement d'originalité.

La femme qui allait être sa logeuse pour les deux prochains mois lui offrit un grand sourire et se retourna vers Mrs. Holmes.

"Merci encore de le prendre chez toi.", la remercia cette dernière.  
"Mais de rien voyons, et puis je ne bouge pas d'ici alors... "

Elle commença donc à papoter de tout et de rien et Sherlock en profita pour l'observer. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus courts que dans son souvenir et lui arrivaient à la base du cou. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun pétillant et son visage ne portait que quelques rides. Elle parlait d'une voix douce et accueillante, pointée d'une touche d'espièglerie.

« Mais je parle, je parle et je ne vous fais même pas entrer! Allez, venez. »

Sherlock se dit que plus jeune, elle avait dû être très jolie.

* * *

La maison paraissait beaucoup plus petite de l'extérieur, sûrement à cause des innombrables plantes. Quand on entrait, on se sentait un peu comme à l'intérieur d'une grotte, sauf que celle-ci n'était ni sombre ni humide, c'était plutôt intime, chaleureux et confortable. Sherlock éprouvait un étrange sentiment de confort et d'émerveillement face au décors qui l'entourait.

« Installez-vous là, je vais chercher du thé. »

Le salon lui apparu tout bonnement normal. Quelques fauteuils autour d'une petite table basse en bois franc, deux commodes, une armoire, quelques cadres et peintures et une fenêtre donnant sur la cour. Deux grands rideaux blancs étaient tirés sur celle-ci, laissant entrevoir la lumière, mais empêchant de distinguée ce qu'il y avait au-delà.

Mrs. Hudson revint avec trois tasses de thé fumantes et réengagea la conversation avec sa mère. N'écoutant que d'une oreille, Sherlock observa la commode à sa droite. Le téléphone s'y trouvait, entouré de plusieurs papiers et crayons éparpillés ainsi que de quatre cadres. Trois d'entre eux étaient vides.

Sherlock attira son attention sur le quatrième, il représentait un homme, assez jeune, arborant un sourire fier. La photo semblait assez vieille et on pouvait distinguer qu'elle avait été prise en plein air.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Sherlock? »

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers sa mère qui s'approcha pour lui dire au-revoir. Il lui rendit son étreinte (c'était sa mère quand même, n'allez pas croire qu'elle le répugnait à se point là).  
Elle lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte en remerciant une énième fois la maîtresse de maison.

«Bien Sherlock, prends ta valise, je vais te montrer ta chambre »  
Sa gardienne lui tendis une main en souriant, mais Sherlock les garda fermes sur la poignée et se dirigea vers l'escalier de bois.

Une fois en haut, ils tournèrent à droite et débouchèrent sur une petite pièce au murs bleu ciel.

Elle comportait une commode, assez large mais pas trop haute, une armoire dans le mur, un petit bureau ainsi qu'une chaise, une table de chevet et un lit simple. En face du lit se trouvait la fenêtre, agrémentée de deux grands rideaux indigos.

La logeuse redescendis et Sherlock s'installa dans sa nouvelle antre.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait. Ça y est, c'était dit, c'était fait. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette baraque qu'il éprouvait déjà la lassitude envahir ses veines, et pas une seule expérience pour se défouler!

Furieux, il descendit les marches quatre par quatre et s'arrêta une fois en bas. Au bout du corridor, la porte de derrière était ouverte. Curieux, Sherlock s'approcha et posa les pieds dehors. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Autant le devant de la maison ressemblait à une savane verte, autant l'arrière cour pétillait de couleurs. Il y avait de tout, des roses, des bégonias, des sépias, des amaryllis et des tonnes d'autres que Sherlock ne semblait même pas connaître. Le jardin était entouré de petits arbres et d'arbustes, et, presque au milieu, s'en dressait un. Unique. Immobile. Une bourrasque de vent passa, faisant virevolter ses derniers pétales blancs. _Un pommier_.

C'était magnifique. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde à part, isolé. Là où toutes les fleurs du monde pousseraient. "_On dirait un conte de fées, _pensa t-il avec amusement,_ Il ne maquerait plus qu'une de ses créatures magiques._"

Puis soudain, comme pour confirmer ses dires, les fourrés se mirent à trembler et une forme s'en extirpa. Un garçon apparu, assez jeune, environs 14 ans (2), des yeux bleus comme la mer. Le vent fit danser ses cheveux blonds et Sherlock crut, pendant une seconde, qu'il en voyait un. Un de ces être mythiques peuplant les bois. Un sylvain.

La soi-disant créature de la forêt s'approcha et sourit timidement.

"_ Ce n'est pas un sylvain_, se corrigea Sherlock, _c'est impossible. Comment se nomme-t-il alors?"_

"Salut, rétorqua l'inconnu, Je m'appelle John."

* * *

À suivre...

Review?

(1) J'ai pris ce nom d'une chanson de _Simon et Garfunkel. _Je l'ais choisi parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai envie de chanter_ "On Baaaaker Street"_ à la place ^^'. La chanson s'appelle donc _Beeker Street_ et je vous la conseille fortement...  
(2) Et oui 14 ans, j'ai voulu respecter la différence d'âge des acteurs. Ne me dites pas que vous trouvez ça trop vieux ;). L'amitié n'as pas d'âge après tout.

* * *

Tadaaaaammm! Et voilà, chapitre 2! Je dois avouer qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre... Enfin, si ça vous a plu, **REVIEW!** et si non, ben, review quand même ;).


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou^^ Un IMMENSE désolé pour le retard, mais c'est bientôt la fin de la première étape, et les examens, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer: Rien concernant Sherlock ne m'appartient , sinon je serais déjà millionnaire à l'heure qu'il est...

Réponse au review « anonyme » :

**Frog38**: Sublime? Magnifique? _Ma _fic? O.O Wow, ça fait vraiment plaisir, voici donc la suite pour te remercier.

Merci à _**The Great Victoria Grant**_, _**Alexiel.v**_, _**Élisabeth Mary Holmes**_, _**Ellenather,**_ _**Kaori Jade **_et_** Cyrise-sevens**_ pour leurs magnifiques reviews et merci également à _**AlienRose **_, ma sœur et Beta à domicile (j'ai de la chance pas vrai? ^^).

Note : Petit rappel (parce que, oui, me la demandé) : l'histoire se déroule au 21ème siècle (comme dans la série quoi...)

Taratata! Voici le chapitre trois!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3** :Rose

« _Rose rose, rose blanche,_

_Rose thé,_

_J'ai cueilli la rose en branche _

_Au soleil de l'été._

_Rose blanche, rose rose,_

_Rose d'or_

_J'ai cueilli la rose éclose_

_Et son parfum m'endors._ »

-R.D.

* * *

_« Salut, je m'appelle John. »._

John.

C'était un prénom banal, peut-être même le plus utilisé de l'Angleterre. Rien à voir avec ces créatures mythiques, aux noms complexes et poétiques. Un prénom tout à fait normal , sorti tout droit de l'ordinaire.  
Pourtant, aux oreilles de Sherlock, il résonnait d'une étrange mélodie et sa sonorité lui semblait bizarrement familière.

La voix de Mrs. Hudson résonna derrière lui.

«John? Tu es là? Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver!

-Je suis passé par derrière.

-Oh et bien dans ce cas faisons les présentations. Sherlock Holmes, voici John Watson, il vient séjourner ici et aider la pauvre petite femme que je suis. »

Le-dit John leva les yeux, souriant au lyrisme de la logeuse et tendit une main à Sherlock.

« J'ai 14 ans, et toi?

-10 ans. »

Le blond resta un instant interdit.

«10 ans? Whoa, t'es pas mal grand pour ton âge!

-C'est plutôt toi qui est petit. », répondit le plus jeune du tac-au-tac.

«-Sherlock!

-Laissez madame Hudson, j'ai l'habitude. »

La logeuse s'en retourna, gesticulant, affirmant que le blond était trop gentil et ce dernier la suivit ignorant la remarque.

Sherlock lui, resta immobile quelques instants. Une partie de lui était curieuse, mais une autre, plus enfouie, semblait...soulagée. Comme si, au fond de lui, il se disait _Enfin, _toutes traces d'ennui envolées.

* * *

La chambre de John se trouvait à être celle juste en face de la sienne, les fenêtres donnant sur la cour. Les murs était imprégnés du même bleu pâle, mais les rideaux, eux, d'un doux gris. La pièce comportait une armoire et une table de plus, ce qui s'avérerait utile, à en juger par l'énorme quantité de vêtements et de valises.

Sherlock était allongé sur le lit de John, l'observant remplir ses tiroirs, en pleine réflexion. Se sentant observé, ce dernier lui jeta un regard suspect. Sherlock ne semblait avoir aucune notion d'espace privé, mais John l'avait laissé entré en réalisant que le garçon ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de le fixer.

« Alors? » demanda-t-il soudainement, brisant le silence.

«-...Alors quoi? » répondit Sherlock, surpris par la question.

«-Qu est-ce que tu fait ici, reprit John, Je veux dire, tu ne viens clairement pas de la région alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? ».

Sherlock l'étudia quelques secondes.

« Des déductions. » reprit-il.

«-Pardon?

-J'ai déduit l'adultère d'une tante, lors d'une soirée et l'ai partagé aux autres invités.

-Que...?

-Elle allait déverser sa frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai fait que la remettre à sa place. »

John restait bouche-bée. Il possédait vraiment du vocabulaire pour un enfant de 10 ans.

« Comment...?

-C'était évident. Elle ignorait royalement son mari et ne prêtait pas attention à lui de toute la soirée. Mais ils pourraient juste être en froid? Non, parce que sinon ils se serait jeter des coups d'œils de temps à autre, là, elle reluquait carrément les autres hommes de la salle. Comment je sais pour l'adultère? Simple, elle se dandinait, clairement inconfortable, son entre-jambe la faisait souffrir et rechignait à chaque pas. Elle avait aussi une marque sur le cou qu'elle tentait de cacher à l'aide d'un foulards. Conclusion, elle n'aime plus son mari, mais ne peut pas le quitter, sûrement à cause de son argent, alors elle ne trouve pas d'autre moyen que de le tromper avec le premier venu. »

John était estomaqué. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus entre le fait que Sherlock avait tout deviné rien qu'en regardant la femme ou qu'il arrivait à parler d'un tel sujet si ouvertement. Non, ça semblait trop tiré par les cheveux. Personne ne peut faire de telles déductions, non?

Sherlock remarqua le froncement de sourcil sur le front de John et compris que celui-ci doutait. Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à sortir le grand jeu.

Il s'assit sur le lit et planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

« Je sais que tu a des problèmes familiaux et que tu ne viens pas d'une famille riche. Tu n' habite pas dans ce village, mais tu connais bien le coin, parce que tu séjourne souvent ici. Veux-tu savoir comment je le sais? »

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, Sherlock s'expliqua.

«Tu as un ticket de train dans la poche de ta veste, deuxième classe, à la date d'aujourd'hui. Tu aurais pu venir en voiture, avec un chauffeur si tu étais riche, mais tu as préféré ce transport, peut-être parce que tes parents n'ont pas de voiture ou n'aiment pas que tu viennes ici, mais ils ne t'ont pas empêché de venir. Tu restes ici quelques temps, deux mois, à en juger par la quantité de vêtements, tu veux donc passer les vacances loin de ta famille. Tu évite quelqu'un, je dirais...ton frère, si je me fit aux inscriptions du cellulaire sur la table de chevet. »

John tourna la tête vers la dites table où trônait l'objet téléphonique. Sherlock continua.

« Il est écrit : _Pour Harry, XXX, Clara, _c'est un cadeaux, par contre, on a gratté les inscriptions, surtout le Clara et les trois X, donc le dénommé Harry a rompu avec sa copine et a offert le téléphone a la première personne venue qui en aurais besoin, toi. Tu cherches quand même à fuir ton frère, soit parce qu'il est toujours en dépression ou que ça crée des tensions lorsqu'il vient à la maison, soit parce que tu ne supportes pas sa nouvelle copine, et le meilleur moyen que tu as trouvé, pas cher et accessible, est de venir ici. »

Un silence passa. Sherlock se rallongea sur le lit, attendant les remontrances. Qui ne vinrent pas.

« C'était...stupéfiant! »

John était ébahi, jamais il n'aurais cru quelqu'un capable de faire de telles prouesses. Et ce garçon avait 10 ans, Bon Dieu! C'était inédit!

« ...Vraiment? »

Sherlock ne comprenait pas. Jamais personne n'avait admiré ses déductions, ni les qualifier de « stupéfiantes »

« Oui, c'était incroyable!

-Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

- _Ferme-la sale gosse._ »

Ils se regardèrent, John semblait surpris.

« Eh bien les gens sont idiot alors. » reprit-t-il avec un sourire.

Sherlock le dévisagea, perplexe, puis, les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent.

« Oui, en effet. » répondit-il.

Et John sentit, inconsciemment, que cet instant était unique, car ce fut là la première fois que Sherlock lui souriait.

* * *

« J'ai eu tout bon? » demanda le brun alors que John venait tout juste de finir son rangement.

« Eh bien...Harry et Clara sont séparés, depuis bientôt trois mois, et Harry passe les vacances à la maison, faute de moyens. »

Sherlock sourit fièrement, toujours allongé sur le lit.

« Harry est...le diminutif pour Harriet. » reprit le blond.

Sherlock ouvrit de grand yeux

« Harriet?! »

-Ça crée des tensions, tu avais raison...

-Harriet ta sœur!»

-Et pour le reste aussi d'ailleurs.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose! »

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, l'un tentant de calmer l'autre qui ne cessait de rouspéter, comme quoi c'était évident, qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, etc, le tout accompagné de mimiques et de bondissements frénétiques sur le lit. John s'y prit à rire, face à cet enfant tout à coup énergique, qui accusait un pauvre téléphone sans défense. Ils auraient pu rester là encore longtemps, John riant, Sherlock sautillant, jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Hudson ne les appellent d'en-bas des escaliers.

Il y eu un instant de silence et puis, dans un vacarme, les deux garçon se ruèrent vers les marches , les descendant quatre par quatre pour finir en premier à la ligne d'arrivée, essoufflés, les yeux encore brillants d'espièglerie.

* * *

Les mains appuyées sur le comptoir, Sherlock regardait John, à travers la vitre de la cuisine, s'en aller sur le petit chemin pavé, un sac de course à la main.

« Tu peux aller avec lui si tu veux. » lui dit la logeuse derrière lui.

« Ennuyeux » répliqua-t-il, impassible et elle ne rajouta rien, se contentant d'un soupir et d'un petit sourire en coin.

Une fois John disparu, Sherlock se remis sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Cependant, alors qu'il engageait la première marche, une légère brise lui frôla la nuque. Tournant la tête, il découvrit que la porte du jardin n'avais pas été fermée. Sherlock s'y dirigea, suivant ses pas, sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Dès qu'il mis les pieds dans la cour, les plantes et les pétales se dévoilèrent à nouveau, remplissant tout son champ de vision. Moins surpris qu'à sa première entrée, Sherlock en profita pour jeter un regard plus circulaire. Collés au mur se trouvait de nombreux vases et autres pots à fleurs, se suivant jusqu'aux clôtures. Ces dernières étaient envahies de plantes grimpantes, ce qui cachait à la vue extérieurs.

Au fond de la cour se trouvait quelques hauts arbres et au milieu, le pommier. Devant lui était placé une petite table blanche et quelques chaises.

L'espace était tapissé d'un épais duvet d'herbe sur lequel poussait quelques boutons d'or et pissenlits. Parmi eux trônaient également des quantités phénoménales de fleurs toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres, si bien que Sherlock en eu presque le tournis.

Se ressaisissant, il se posa son attention sur une fleur particulière; _la rose_. Il en remarqua sur le bord d'une des clôture et s'en approcha.

Plusieurs couleurs s'y trouvaient; rose, blanc et bien sûr, rouge. Elles étaient magnifiques, de majestueuses roses anglaises.

Prenant place sur l'herbe fraîche, Sherlock s'assit. Si il devait s'ennuyer dans la maison autant l'être dans le jardin, quoique, en y repensant, il ne s'ennuyait pas 10 minutes plus tôt. Il s'amusait même. Étrange. Normalement, c'est avec ses expériences qu'il s'amusait, hors là, il n'y en avait aucune. Comment ce faisait-il, alors, que toutes traces d'ennui s'étaient envolées?

Une réponse lui vint à l'esprit, claire, précise, comme une évidence, et il sentit quelque chose papillonner dans le bas de son ventre. De la joie? Idiotie, personne ne voudrait de lui comme ami de toute façon, et encore moins John. Cependant, il est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas reproché d'avoir déblatéré ses déductions sur lui. Sherlock ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait dit, mais il avait ressentit le besoin de le convaincre, de lui prouver, peut-être même qu'il en voulait un finalement, un compliment.

_Non_, pensa-t-il, _de toute manière_,_ ça ne durera pas, il vas finir par __me fuir__, __comme les autres..._

Sherlock soupira. Il y avais cru, pendant un instant, à ce sylvain. Il avais cru qu'il était venu pour le sauver, le sortir de ces deux longs mois d'ennui à perte de vue...

Mais John ne peut pas être un sylvain, et Sherlock était toujours là, avec une nouvelle personne qui viendra à le mépriser.

Un doux vent se leva et le garçon se sentit soudain las et fatigué. Il régnait à présent dans le jardin un atmosphère paisible et serin. Une douce odeur de thé provenant de la cuisine vint frôler ses narines. Se laissant faire, Sherlock s'allongea sur le dos, des brins d'herbe lui chatouillant la nuque, et ferma lentement les yeux.

_Parfois, on peut se tromper, _résonna une petite voix dans sa tête, et, tout en tendant les bras vers Morphée, Sherlock se mis à souhaiter, au fin fond de lui-même, que John, lui aussi, ait envie de devenir son ami.

* * *

Quand John revint des courses quelques temps plus tard, il fut surpris de trouver Sherlock dans le jardin, couché dans l'herbe, profondément endormit. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés encadrant son visage pâle, ses boucles s'entremêlant aux brins d'herbe , le visage complètement relaxé et des roses en arrière plan. Tout ceci lui donnait un aspect féerique et à cette simple vue, John se sentit détendu. Peut-être devrait-il se être en colère contre Sherlock pour avoir déduit sa vie privée, mais il ne l'était pas, bien au contraire.

John s'approcha et s'installa sur le gazon. Puis, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, les bruits ambiants du village s'atténuèrent peu à peu, laissant la place au simple bruissement du vent dans les feuilles.

Le jardin se referma lentement sur eux, les laissant voyager dans un doux et profond sommeil.

À suivre

Review?

* * *

Et voila! Enfin! J'ai réussi! Youplidou! Ce chapitre s'est avéré plus dur (une des raison de son retard) car c'était la première fois que j'écrivais des déductions à la Sherlock (en plus ça devait aller pour un gars de 10 ans alors...). Bref, j'espère grandement que ça vous à plu, si oui, REVIEW! et si non, Review quand même ;).

P.S. Morphée est la divinité du sommeil chez les grecs pour ceux qui ne savaient pas...


End file.
